Hero The Next Generation
by True Red25
Summary: A lot of time has passed since the events Season III for the Hero Universe. Who has taken over as the Hero of the world? How will this Hero be tested? And just what does he have to face this time?
1. Chapter 1

Hero- The Next Generation

Hero- The Next Generation

Chapter 1 – New Age, New Heroes

WEEEOOOEEEEOOOEEEOOO! The police sirens ring out through the night on the highways of viridian city. 5 police cars are busy with one of the craziest drivers they have ever experienced in years. A white hover car bullets out of their range, slowly pulling away from the police. "Dammit!" The lead policeman says to himself. "This is what happens when people get a hold of racing parts and put it on their hover cars." He grumbles in frustration, slowly watching as the red taillights of his target get smaller and smaller.

"Ahahah!" A young boy laughs as pokes his head out through his open window. He looks in his rearview mirror after pulling his head back inside to get a view of her persuers. "See, babe, we're way too fast for even THEM!" The boy points out as he laughs.

"Yyyeah… I can see that." The girl sitting next to him says nervously. "M-maybe you'd better stop. Tommy, I'm scared! I don't want to go to jail!"

"Babe, we can't go to jail if they can't catch us."

"Oh-ho, they can't catch you, but I sure as hell can." Another voice says. The boy driving the hover car turns to see a world renowned Hero staring right at him. "Pull it over there, Skippy, or I'll do it myself." The Hero leaves behind a red trail of energy, coming from his red flame like aura that burned around his body. He wore a red over shirt and red pants. Underneath, he had a blue shirt on. He had blue wristbands and wide blue elastic belt. Of course, he had matching blue boots to go with it all.

"Tommy, pull over now!" The girl yells at the boy.

"Hey listen to me bitch, he aint gonna do a thing!" Tommy says back to her.

"How DARE you!" The Hero shouts at them. He places his hand on the roof of the car as they fly down the road. He places his other index finger and middle finger on his forehead and they teleport out of sight. They appear hundreds of feet in the air. The car begins to fall. The driver and passenger scream as they fall only a few feet before the Hero appears underneath the car. He holds it up with his right hand, angling his left hand towards the front of the car. He fires an energy blast at the engine, tearing off the front part of the vehicle, leaving the driver and passenger unharmed. They hover back down towards the ground with the Hero holding onto the car the entire time. They are silent. When they approach the ground, The Hero places the car down. "Don't you EVER talk to a girl like that, ever!" The Hero orders Tommy.

"Drake, thank god you're here!" The girl says to the Hero with relief. "He's lost his mind! Thank you for saving me!"

"You're welcome. Come on now, get out of the car." Drake tells them. Quickly, the girl responds to his requests. "You too." Drake tells Tommy who is paralyzed in fear. "Not so much fun anymore, is it?" Drake questions Tommy.

"No…" The driver responds as he gets out of the car. In a few short moments, the police finally catch up to where they were waiting. Drake explains the situation and it is dealt with effectively.

"You're Great-Grandfather would be proud with what you are doing, Drake. So would your father, especially. We all are." The lead policeman says.

"Yup, I'm sure he would be." Drake says as he shrugs. Closer observation now reveals more features about Drake that couldn't be seen before. He has a pair of dark, midnight blue eyes and dark brown hair. His hair was relatively spiky, having several bangs hang in front of his forehead. Drake was about twenty three years old. "But hey, that's it for me guys. G'night. Take care of yourselves." Drake says. With that, he takes off into the sky, leaving his signature red energy trail behind. "Just wish I got to do some of the things _he_ did." Drake mutters. After all, it's a lot to live up to when your Great Grandfather was the Legendary Hero, Kevin. "I wonder what he thinks of me…"

Drake eventually makes it back to a large skyscraper in downtown Viridian City. The city lights tend to go on endlessly. After all, this city was massive. He lands atop the roof of the building and walks towards a door. The door opens and leads directly into his apartment. It was surprisingly nice, to say the least. But no matter how nice it was, it always felt the same. Alone.

Drake lets out a sigh as he removes the top half of his uniform and throws it down onto his couch facing a massive television. He goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a drink and guzzles it down. He looks at all of the pictures he had set up. There was the picture of him and his mom and dad. Then there was the picture of himself and his grandfather, Stanley. Next to that was a personal favorite of his; starting from oldest to youngest, left to right, was Kevin as a Super Saiyan 3, Stanley as a Super Saiyan 2, and Drake's own father as a regular Super Saiyan. His father couldn't have been older than 15 here. "At least we're all Heroes here. Dad… I wish you were still here with us." Next to those, was a framed newspaper of Viridian City's main news. It showed a decimated, smoldering pile of rubble with a headline that sent a shockwave across the world. "When One, Died for Many." Drake's father died saving hundreds of people from a collapsing building. During a final sweep of the building to make sure he had rescued everyone, the building gave way above him. 90 stories of building came crashing down atop him. Not even a Super Saiyan can stand up to those forces.

So this was Drake's routine. Get up, get ready to be the cities super hero, go to bed, all day, every day. "Is this really what Dad, Grandpa, and Kevin did all their lives? There has to be more." He says as he studies the family symbol that was on the back of his uniform. It was the same symbol Kevin had worn and had been passed down from generation to generation. He turns on the television to get his mind off things, but he still isn't spared.

"Tonight, we're discussing the importance of The Hero in our world nowadays. Let's begin." Intrigued, Drake is drawn into the program. "Make no mistake, Drake is an excellent continuation in the Hero Legacy." The news reporter starts off. Drake smiles, pleased to hear this.

"But of course, there is one thing that has yet to happen to him. He has yet to fight any true rivals." Another reporter starts to say. Drake freezes. "The fact of the matter is, he hasn't faced any super powered being like his predecessors. Don't get me wrong; he cleans up the streets exceedingly well. He's a gentleman, he's very intelligent, but he hasn't been tested. Can he really live up to the Legacy like we all think? Or is he just a stepping-stone? His father defined what a Hero was again when he sadly was killed, but Drake needs a challenge." Drake is silent as he watches himself being ridiculed by the news anchor. "Does he even have the morale his predecessors did? The kid has never been met with any real challenges. But if he were to come across one, who is to say he wouldn't snap?" Drake clenches his fist, frustrated at the truth. "And not to be mean, but where's his partner? He has no healer, no sidekick fighter, not even a girlfriend! I tell you, THAT isn't something that goes with the whole heroic idea that his family has established." Click. He turns the television off, sitting in the darkness by himself.

"It's not my fault…" He says to himself.

Elsewhere, another being was watching the broadcast. "I just don't think he has what it takes to be a staple hero. He isn't that role model we all need like before." Click. This new being too turns off the television.

"Then I guess it is time we unleash you then. We'll get them back for what they did to me." The voice is familiar, and can only be personified with another body, Strika. "So what do you say, Krarg? Are you ready to ravish the world with your hellish powers?!" Strika turns and sees his creation. Inside of a large test tube is a dark purple, crystalline creature. The crystal creature was at least 8 feet tall and thick, all the way around. It had no neck, as its head just lay atop the shoulders. Its hands were only three appendages, two big fingers and a thumb. The bottoms of its feet were circular, having no toes or anything. They acted more as hooves. Its mouth hung open with only three teeth hanging out like a hillbilly. It had piercing green eyes that stared back at Strika.

"I was supposed to be the ruler of the universe, what would have been the Strika-verse." Strika says as he approaches the tube, looking on at his monster with his arms crossed talking to himself. "It's been so many years… so many years devoted to making your lives miserable. And if I can nip this next generation in the bud before he makes a family, then the Saiyan race will be extinct. Hmhm." He smirks at his own psychotic thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Opportunity

"You know, you would think that idiots like you wouldn't even exist anymore." Drake tells a group of robbers he had just captured. Throughout the bank they were in, there were bullet holes and papers everywhere. There was a bit of a scuffle, but nothing that the Saiyan couldn't handle. "You live in a city where there is a super hero. Come on, really?" Drake asks them as he looks down at them. In a few minutes, the same routine kicks in once more with the arrival of the police. Afterwards, Drake takes off from the bank, headed high into the sky to leaving behind his red energy trail.

"I will never understand why people try to commit crimes around here when they know I am in this city." He looks down onto his home. "Maybe… it's because they don't think I'm as great as Dad was… or even Kevin for that matter." He frowns at his thoughts. "Hm?" He looks off towards the east. "Who's… who's power level is that?! This might be my chance to really shine! Yes! They'll see I'm just as great as everyone before me!" His aura brightens around his body and he teleports out of sight using Instant Transmission.

"Okay, what's the problem?" He appears hovering over Pewter City in Kanto. He looks around, trying to find the source of the power. "Dad used to say one of Kevin's old adversaries was located around here. Maybe somebody found his lab or something…" He lands on the ground and begins to look around. His red Kaioken Attack aura continually burns around his body. As he walks and looks around, the people of Pewter City look at him carefully, observing what he was doing. "What?" He glances to his left at the stone steps of an office building. He feels the earth shift beneath, followed by a much more staggering earthquake. "Oh no…!"

Just in front of the steps, the ground cracks open in a lightning like pattern headed straight for Drake. At the beginning of the crack in front of the building, a hole opens up in a small explosion. Diving out is an old adversary to the Hero Legacy, but a deadly threat to Drake. "Hello Drake." Strika says as he rushes out from the smoke, throttling at him with a fist aimed right for his head.

"Whoa!" Drake dodge left, letting the punch sail right over his shoulder. He spins, grabbing Strika by the arm and hurling him over his shoulder. Strika lands on the ground, making a pose as he prepares to fight. The people of the city instinctively flee the scene. They thought the days of destruction would be over for the city. They were wrong. "Who're you?"

"Oh? You don't recognize me at all, Drake?" Strika says back to him. "I'm your Great Grandfathers nemesis, Strika."

"Strika… hey! Now I remember you. How're you still alive?" Drake asks as his aura whips around his body.

"I'm a magician, Drake. I think it's pretty easy to come up with an anti-aging black magic spell for me." Strika says.

"Great, three generations later and you still want revenge? That's psychotic."

"It's ingenious! You are the last descendant of the Hero Legacy. I kill you, and the Saiyan race will be extinguished. There won't be any more heroes." A wide grin creeps across his face. "Since the Saiyan blood has become so diluted over the years from mixing with humans, you're the only one left with any sort of powers. Heh. And you'll be the last too."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not going to let that happen then, isn't it?" Drake says as he holds his right arm out towards Strika. "KRAH!" He unleashes a shockwave from his hand. Strika crosses his arms, bracing for the attack. It slams into his body. He digs his feet into the pavement but eventually slams into a concrete wall behind him from another skyscraper.

"They don't think you're good enough to be the real Hero." Strika says as he lowers his arms. "They don't think you can do it."

"Don't act like you know anything about me, Strika." Drake says as he lowers his arm. "You're a ghost from the past that shouldn't even be here. I'm gonna guess you escaped with your Voodoo magic out of prison a long time ago? I never heard anything about you getting out, but I'll be sure to put you back in!" He lunges towards his opponent, slamming a fist right across Strika's left cheek. Strika's body is pressed deeper into the concrete wall. Drake motions to punch again, but Strika is able to counter. He places both hands on the Saiyan's stomach and lets loose a yellow energy blast.

"GAHH!" Drake screams as he flies back with the blast. He gets rocketed towards the skyscraper behind him. Instead of flying right through it, his body is scraped through the outside wall all the way to the top of the gigantic building. At the top, he finally rolls over the blast and lets it head into the sky. "Ugh… ow…" His uniform had been ripped to shreds from the trip up the building. He tears it off and throws it away, floating gently in the winds. His back and sides were all scraped up and bloody.

Strika teleports immediately in his face. "You know, not even a Super Saiyan would be able to beat me. Which means for you, you're out of luck."

"What?! AWGH!" Strika slams his fist in Drake's stomach. "ACK!" He spits up blood. "Guhn… rrr!" Drake deals with the pain and looks up at his opponent.

"I guess they were right." Strika says, adding in a little chuckle. "This is a lot easier than I thought it would be. Just like it was with your father."

"What?!" Drake retaliates with two wild swings aimed for Strika's head.

"Please, you think a building like that would just suddenly crumble all on its own? Not with today's engineering it wouldn't. So I helped it."

"You… you did that?!" Drake's aura really flares up now, doubling in size and ferocity.

"And now I'll be getting the son as well. You may not be Kevin, but I'll happily destroy everything he's left behind."

"You son of a BITCH!" Drake rockets towards Strika. He slams his fists down on Strika's shoulders. In an instant, Strika plummets directly down. Drake teleports below and jumps off of the ground, leaving a small indentation in the pavement. He approaches his opponent and holds his knee out, bashing Strika in the chin and sending him flipping into another building and out the other end.

"I guess that struck a nerve, huh?" Strika says as he wipes his bleeding chin.

"How DARE you even show your face and tell me that!" Drake says as he hovers next to his opponent. His fists are clenched tightly, ready to throw the next punch.

"It was a fluke. You know you cannot truly defeat me. You aren't strong enough." Strika says as he stands back up.

"Oh really?" Drake hunches over, preparing his body for a power up. "You don't know a damn thing about me. HUAAAHH!" A shockwave flies out from his body. His body jolts up straight and then hunches back over. His hair spikes up and his Kaioken aura changes to yellow. His hair flashes gold for an instant and then permanently stay the color. His eyes fade to green as his power continues to overflow his body. "Who said I wasn't a Super Saiyan?"

"And I told you before, it takes more than a Super Saiyan to beat me." Strika says with a cackle. "You really ARE dumb!"

"HMOOOOOAHH!" His hair spikes up even more, leaving only two sets of bangs to hang in his face. His facial features become more defined and blue electrical bolts crack and pop all over his now yellow flame aura. "Right, but from what I recall about history, a Super Saiyan 2 can."

"Wh-what?" A drop of sweat drips down Strika's nose. This was unplanned.

"Now, surrender before I make you unconscious." Drake barks.

"Heh, or is it further you'd like to take it? You want me dead, don't you?" Strika says to the Super Saiyan 2. "After all, I'm the one who crushed your father under the weight of an entire building."

"Grrr…!" Drake grunts, trying to contain himself.

"Come on now, you know you have the power to do it. Kill me." Strika says as he holds his arms out, waiting for the attack.

"I'd love to." Drake says. He teleports, leaving behind blue electrical bolts from his aura. He appears behind Strika's body and chops at his back, sending the magician hurdling across the street. Drake teleports once more into Strika's path, pulling back a fist to attack. "HyyyAH! He slams the fist into Strika's face. He bounces off the blow and flips backwards, slamming his body into the ground. His body ceases movement. "But I'll your fate will be decided in the courts, not on the streets, by me." He walks over and takes a hold of Strika by the back of his shirt. He places his pointer and middle fingers on his forehead and uses Instant Transmission. He appears back in Viridian City, powered down to normal with Strika. He is quickly put back in a super prison cell, newly designed to deal with him.

"I want to talk to the President." Drake tells the security guards. In a matter of moments, he is in the office where his predecessors where years before, talking to the president. "President Scott, I demand you inform me why I wasn't told about him." Drake demands.

The president sighs and rubs his eyes. "Okay, the reason we didn't tell you was because we just flat out thought he was dead. Kevin captured him so many years ago, we just thought he had eventually died like every other being does on the planet." The president says as he holds his arms out to his sides, shrugging.

"Thought he died?! That man is the one who killed MY father! He's the one who collapsed the building on top of him and you just want this to roll off of me like it doesn't matter?! If it were up to me, since he doesn't respect life, then he shouldn't have it." Drake says as he turns away from the president, crossing his arms.

"I understand your frustration Drake, but you need to understand that this is a man that is somehow still alive after a hundred and twenty years. By all accounts, he should be DEAD!"

"Well MAKE him dead then! This guy is going to keep doing this over and over. I'm the last of the Hero Legacy, and he's trying to end it. I don't trust him, and I don't trust the machines he's hooked up to in that cell. He'll escape, and next time I don't know if I will be nice enough to just knock him out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Krarg

The next morning, Drake is up again watching the television. The fact that Strika is still after him made it difficult to sleep. But Strika was behind bars now, so why did it still bother him? He sees the news and decides to watch.

"I'm here in Pewter City, Kanto, where yesterday Drake, the fourth Hero, fought an old nemesis from the first Hero's adventure, Strika. Strika is somehow alive after more than a hundred and twenty years, but Drake was able to put him back down just like his Great Grandfather did." Drake smiles at his work. Maybe the news anchors were wrong.

"I can live up to the Legacy, no problem." He pats himself on the chest.

"But some of the civilians here aren't happy with how he did it. Apparently during the fight, millions of dollars worth of damage was done to some surrounding buildings, including one massive gash straight up the huge skyscraper behind me. Some people here felt that if he was the real deal, then Drake would have been smart enough to take the fight someplace else to minimize property damage."

"Awwwgh…" Drake sighs. "It… it isn't my fault that happened!"

"All we can say is, if Drake wants to get out of the shadow of the first three heroes, he'd better start wising up about how he does it. He just doesn't know what a real Hero is." Click, Drake turns the television off.

"RAR!" He whips the remote control at the wall, shattering the plastic device to pieces. "They make it sound like I'll never be able to do this." After an hour of frustrated pacing around his apartment, he sees that there is only one person he can talk to about the Hero; Strika.

"So… what was my Great Grandpa like…?" Drake asks as Strika through an impenetrable force field. Strika sits in a chair with his hands and feet bound together. He could not speak, as for precautionary measure; a device was hooked up to him where every time he spoke or acted in an evil way, he would be punished physically. Instead, the device translated his thoughts so that there would be no possibility of a lie.

"Your Great Grandfather was young when I met him. Barely eighteen I believe." Strika's machine translates. "I admit, he was not the smartest, but he was the most beloved. I eventually figured out what it was about him that made him a success and it went deeper than being the Hero everybody looked to. As a man, I have to respect him. But as my nemesis, I-UHHNN!" His body twitches in pain from the machine. "Well, you get the idea. This damn machine will not let me say it. As for you, I am just seeking my revenge through you." He sits motionless in a chair, staring out at Drake.

"What was it that made him so great?" Drake asks. He completely ignored the fact that Strika wants him dead.

"What made him great was the fact that no matter what happened to him, he always kept pushing forward. No matter how much his body hurt, he never quit. I don't truly know if he even _had_ a breaking point. That, and he always kept his mind on the people. To say the least, he cared. But for what he did to me…" Strika almost continues with the thought. "Well, you can figure that one out on your own."

"So then what do I need to do?" Drake asks him calmly.

"Let me out of here so I can kill you with my bare hands." That didn't sit well with the device. A few moments later after Strika's jolt… "If you really want to improve yourself, you need to do what is necessary. I can't wait to watch you fail, heh."

"Watch me fail…? Wait, what's coming?!" Drake asks. His heart rate increases.

"And I would bet anything that not even your Super Saiyan 2 abilities would stop it." Drake is silent as he listens to Strika. "Its name is Krarg, and it brings with it Death."

"I…I…" Drake stutters. "Grr, I'll find this Krarg monster and I'll beat it." He leaves Strika to vegetate alone. But he isn't the only one. "What the hell is a Krarg?" Drake heads back home, unsure about what it was that just happened and what Strika had told him. Without even a moment's rest, he is called back into the president's office. So uses Instant Transmission and appears before the president.

"We've a situation." President Scott tells him. "Apparently, there has been a reported monster over in Cerulean City in Kanto."

"It must be what Strika told me earlier." Drake says to himself.

"This is the monster on the outskirts of the city." The president says as he pushes a button, revealing a monitor that pops up from his desk and turns to face Drake. It was the Krarg monster Strika was talking about. The purple crystalline creature appears to be walking towards the city through a lush green field, however all around the creature, the green grass had turned yellow with death. "We don't know how this thing works, but be careful, okay Drake?"

"I'll go take care of this thing immediately." Drake says, placing his fingers on his forehead and uses Instant Transmission. He teleports back in sight on the outskirts of Cerulean City. He hovers hundreds of feet in the air but can clearly see the yellow path of dead grass leading into the city. He flies down to the path to investigate it. "Why is everything like this?" He walks along the path and approaches a yellow pine tree. He places his hands on it and grabs a few of the branches gently. "They're… brittle. Like a dried out husk! Man… and it's in the city. This isn't good. Kaioken!" He shouts, powering up his Kaioken Attack. He leaps off towards the city, leaving his red energy trail behind. He finally reaches the inside of the city. "Oh no…!" All around he sees people, dead. From what he could tell, it looked as though they all aged a hundred years in an instant and died. He walks along the path of dead people, picking up his pace until he is in an all out spring. He follows the path of human husks and enters a park. All over, he sees nothing but death. Every tree, every blade of grass, every human being, everything, was dead.

"OOOOOGH!" A monstrous voice howls out.

"That's got to be the Krarg." Drake says to himself. His hands shake, but he clenches them down and rushes off towards the noise. After breaking through the park's trees and out the other side, he sees his opponent. The purple crystalline creature stared at him with its green eyes and stupid looking face. In its three fingered hand, he holds what looked like a small child, dried out and dead. "So, _you're_ the Krarg huh?"

"Hoo?" The monster grunts as he turns to see Drake in stance, ready to fight. "Arrrgh… RAWWWRRR!" The Krarg throws the child's body to the ground, turning it to dust on impact.

"Yich… this thing is disgusting." Drake says as he sees a stream of drool drip from the monsters toothy mouth. "Okay big guy, let's go." Draker rushes in at the monster. The Krarg swoops his right hand at Drake, trying to bat the Saiyan out of his way. Drake ducks, and counters with his own fist, slamming it down hard into the monster.

"Rrk?" The monster looks down at Drake with a questionable face. Drake's fist did little to impress the monster.

"That… didn't work… OW?!" He pulls his hand off of the monster and sees his skin has withered slightly from the connection. "That can't be good." Drake says sarcastically. The Krarg slams both of his hand down towards Drake. Drake leaps away, firing several energy blasts at the creature as he moves. When the dust settles, The Krarg just walks out, completely unharmed.

"Grr, fine, we'll turn it up a little. HYAHHHH!" His hair flies back as he continues to power up. In a matter of moments, he assumes the level of Super Saiyan. "Fine, we'll see how you handle THIS technique." He widens his stance and cups his hands behind his back, powering a glowing blue ball of energy in them. "Kaaaa…meeee…haaaameeeeHAAAA!" He shouts out as he unleashes his family's signature attack. The blue beam rockets towards the Krarg, slamming into it with great force, digging the creature down into the ground. "Ha… gotcha." Drake says as he flicks the end of his nose with his thumb.

As the smoke clears from the blast, he sees the Krarg standing in a ditch that was created by his attack. There was a huge curve where the monsters head should be. Instead, it was completely open and vaporized. The Krarg's arms drop but the creature remains motionless.

"…?" Drake stares at the monster curiously. He then sees the monster's head area begin to move, it shines brighter in the sunlight brighter than the rest of its body. The crystal features then slowly fill in the hole that was blasted away, giving the creature a brand new pair of eyes and a mouth.

"OOOOOGH!" The monster throws its arms to the sky and roars outward.

"What the… hell?" Drake says in astonishment. His jaws drops, unsure of what just happened. "But I hit him directly in the head. This thing shouldn't be moving anymore!"

"ROO!" The Krarg hurls its arms forward, shooting off a group of five small purple spines from its hands at Drake.

"Geez!" He dodges left, trying to avoid the spines. He rolls on the ground and looks back at his opponent. The Krarg fires another blast of spines at him. He presses off the ground, shooting himself into the air. The Krarg leaps up after him, denting in the ground around him from the force it used to get airborne.

"Holy sh-!" Drake says in shock as the monster catches up to him. It slams its left hand in his chin. The blow sends the Super Saiyan flipping backwards back down towards the ground. His chin feels like its on fire from the blow, but in reality, his cells were dying from the impact and touching the Krarg's body. Drake smashes into the ground, destroying whatever he hit. "Uhn… orgh. I feel horrible." He rubs his chin and feels the first few layers of skin peel off the bottom of his chin. "IGH! What the hell? The skin is dead!?" He looks down at the cracked skin on his hand. "Does this thing kill just by touching it?!" He looks back up at the monster. "Man, this would hurt a lot more if it wasn't for that trick Grandpa taught me when I was little." He places his hands on his chin. He winces in pain but fights it. His hands glow a brighter yellow compared to the rest of his aura. In a matter of moments, he pulls them away and reveals his chin to be completely healed back to normal.

"Heightening the metabolism to make things heal faster sure does help in this line of work. Huh?" He looks up at the Krarg who is falling back down from the sky. He jumped too high into the sky and was coming back down for a second assault. The Krarg unleashes a barrage of purple crystalline spines from his hands, aimed for Drake." Drake rolls to the side once more. The spines pierce the ground, killing small patches of grass that were around the area. Drake gathers yellow energy in his right and left hand, charging them up for the attack. He holds them out, unleashing a barrage of his own energy at the Krarg with eat seeking energy attacks. The Krarg falls and lands on the ground, firing more of its spines at Drake. Drake's attacks vaporize the monster's spines, blasting right through and headed straight for their target, slamming into it and shattering off pieces of its body. Just as before, it regenerates its body fragments. "Grrr… what's it going to take to beat this thing?!"

The Krarg, fully regenerated, now lunges forward at Drake with its arms extended. "ROOOOG!" It cries as it rushes him.

"How am I supposed to fight this thing if I cant touch or blast it?" He dodges out of the way, leaping over the monster and blasting it with more small yellow energy attacks the size of baseballs. They slam into the monster, splintering off small pieces that are quickly regenerated.

"Fine then Krarg, we'll see how you handle me at full power! I'll blast you so far apart you'll NEVER regenerate! HRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He throws his arms to the sky. Yellow beams of energy now surround his body, shooting towards the sky. His hair spikes up even further and he even takes on a lightning like blue electrical aura. His beam aura calms down, reverting back to his normal yellow flame and blue electrical aura that Super Saiyan 2 creates.

"OOGOOGOOGOOG!" The monster pounds his chest with its thick hands, ready to take on the challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Stopping Death

"GRAGH!" The Krarg yells as he swings his arms left and right in anger. It then throws its arms to the ground and begins to run at Drake, digging its legs into the dead ground with every step. Drake slowly readies his stance, preparing himself to take the attack head on. The Krarg approaches him and hurls a clenched fist at Drake.

"Hmph!" Drake moves his head left, letting the fist fly over his shoulder. In frustration, the Krarg bursts out punch after punch like a machinegun. However fast he punched however, Drake was always a step ahead of the monster, dodging left and right, leaping over and under the monster to confuse it.

"RAAAAWGH!" The Krarg yells out in anger. It crosses its arms in front of its face and bends slightly forward.

"Ha, somebody is frustrated that they're too slow." Drake says as he mocks the monster. "Hm…? What're you…?" He asks as the monster's crystal body begins to crack all over.

"OOOOOGH!" The Krarg throws its arms outward. Thousands of purple spines shoot out in all directions from the Krarg, some of which flew directly at Drake.

"Shit!" He holds his arms out and begins to blast as many of the spines with small yellow energy shots, shattering the spines on contact. He was good, but not that good. "Nnnf!" A spine rockets through his shoulder, piercing it and flying out the fighter's right shoulder. He feels the cells in his body all die in an instant. "Ahhhhgh!" He squints in pain as he looks at his dried right shoulder. It was useless now.. "ARHN! Dammit!" He looks up to see the Krarg charging at him once more. This time, the Krarg begins to throw out its machine gun punches at Drake once more. But with a useless arm, he had to now physically block the attacks. Such a task was not something he wanted to do since each time he blocked the attack, a bit of his arm or wrist became dead from touching the monster.

"GOOGOOOGOO!" The Krarg continues to shout out as it unleashes its unstoppable barrage on the Super Saiyan 2.

"Nng… No… NOOO!" Drake screams as the monster slowly overruns him. He holds his working hand out straight and desperately launches off an energy blast. In a quick flash of yellow light, an explosion rocks the entire park area, sending smoke hurdling hundreds of feet into the air. Drake flies out of the cloud, clutching his arm with the other as he hovers over the blast area. "That… wasn't supposed to be that devastating of an attack." He says in reluctance. As the smoke clears, he sees The Krarg still standing on the ground, pounding its chest in anger with Drew. "Damn thing… fine then." Drake looks at his arm and concentrates his energy around it once more. "Aaaahhgh…" Drake squints as he tries to metabolize the wound as quickly as possible. A few moments later, his arm is movable again. But without proper medical care, it was only a temporary quick fix.

"GRAHHGH!" The Krarg yells as it stares up at Drake.

"Okay monster, you want everything out of me?" He throws his arms outward. "GNAH!" He grunts from his arm still hurting. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHGH!" He yells at the top of his lungs. His aura erupts around him. Blue electrical bolts from his aura strike the ground and nearby trees, singing whatever they touched, sometimes even cutting through the ground towards The Krarg. The monster looks around curiously as gusts of wind blast by the monster, blowing up rocks, trees, grass, and whatever else was around it.

"Ooo?" It says as it examines the situation. The Krarg then hurls its arm back, followed by thrusting it forward, blasting out five more spines headed right for Drake.

"AAAAAAAGH! AHAHA! AAHHHH! HRRRNNNN!" The Super Saiyan 2 grunts as the spines approach him. "YYYYARNH!" His aura spikes out farther, turning into a full blazing aura rather than a fire effect, vaporizing the incoming spines. The Krarg steps back, unsure what to do now.

"NOW! This is the technique from my OTHER side of my Saiyan ancestry. Great Grandpa Drew's ultimate attack…!" He says as he slams his wrists together, aiming his next shot directly for the Krarg. "FINAL FLAAAASH!!" He screams as he unleashes his massive yellow beam of energy, rocketing it towards The Krarg. The monster is too shocked to move out of the wave. "RAHHH!" Drake pushes all of his energy into the shot. The massive yellow beam of energy envelops the monster and then some, blasting all the way back through the city and eventually curving upwards towards the sky, passing right between the skyscraper buildings.

"Ugh… nuhhh…" Drake groans as he loses altitude, hovering towards the ground. When he lands, his hair and eyes downgrade from his Super Saiyan 2 state to normal. He drops to his knees and falls onto his arms. Sweat pours down his face and drips onto the ground. "So… how… how's that… monster?!" He says as he looks up at his work. There is a completely destroyed path through the park, obliterating any sort of dead trees and grass that the Krarg first killed. Steam hovers around the scorched earth as Drake stumbles to his feet, panting and sweating. Fortunately, the Krarg is yet to be seen. All Drake can see is shattered clumps of the purple crystals that were the leftovers of the Krarg. "It's about time…" He walks over to one of the purple crystals and stares at it. "Just how does this thing kill stuff just by touching it…?" He kneels down, getting a closer look. Suddenly, the crystal shakes. Drake leaps back, falling over on his rump from his massive energy loss. "The hell…?" He sees all around him the crystal pieces doing the same thing. In an instant, they all fly at one another and stack on top of one another, eventually creating the Krarg once more.

"OOOG!" The monster pounds its chest with joy. The Krarg still lives.

"D-dammit!" Drake says as his body shakes. "Why can't I beat this thing?!" Drake shouts, unclear as to why this was happening. "I unleashed just about EVERYTHING I could muster to kill that thing!" The Krarg notices the panicking hero and pulls its arm back. "NO!" The Krarg hurls a single large spine at Drake. "AAAAAAHGH!" He uses the last of his energy and places his index and middle finger on his forehead. Using Instant Transmission, he teleports back into Viridian City, right into the President's office. "It's still alive… I don't know how, but it's still a…live!" He says as he reaches an arm towards the president. With that, he loses all strength and falls unconscious.

"WE NEED HELP IN HEEERE!!" The President screams into his com link to the rest of the capitol building.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- See The Problem, Solve The Problem

"Ohhh, man." Drake says as he opens his eyes. He places his hands behind his body, pushing off of them as he sits up in his hospital bed. "How… how long was I out?" Drake asks. He looks over to see a young nurse approximately his age. She had long brown hair to her shoulders and she had green eyes. She was a petite girl who was too busy to answer. She had been staring at the Super Saiyan, amazed that he was awake.

"You… Drake, you're awake!" The nurse exclaims. A smile sweeps across her face. "Let me go tell the doctor!" In a flash, she vanishes to alert her superiors. In a few moments, his doctor enters the room along with the President. The nurse is also right behind them.

"Drake, thank goodness you're alive!" The President tells him as he sits down next to the young man.

"You really had us scared!" The nurse blurts out. Drake, the president, and the doctor look at the nurse. She blushes as a response. They all brush the situation off and concentrate more on Drake.

"Mr. President… what… oh god! What about the Krarg?!" Drake says as he bolts upright. He wore the traditional hospital gown with a machine hooked up to his arm and a heart monitor watching over him carefully. The constant heart beat of 45 beats per minute rings about through the room.

"We'll get to that in a minute. You need to tell US what happened out there. Whatever you fought is still running around Kanto. We've evacuated as many Kanto civilians to our country as we can. But that thing is still out there."

"Ugh… dammit. I wasn't strong enough." Drakes fists clench down on the blankets of his hospital bed.

"Your arm… when we got you here, it was partially healed. What happened over there?" The doctor asks, preparing to take notes of the situation.

"I'm sure you guys have already seen it. But this thing… it's… Strika's!" The room is momentarily silent. "Strika called it The Krarg and that it brought death with it. When I fought it, any living thing it touched died, like it rotted away. Even when that thing punched me, the impact area died on contact! But when I fought it as a Super Saiyan, it didn't have that much of an effect. It was so strange. That thing can regenerate itself! I blasted the Final Flash at it, and it still was able to come back to life!" His hands shake as he speaks. He couldn't bear the fact that he had failed.

"I see. Well then, we are going to have to have a talk with Strika about this then." The president says as he folds his arms on his chest.

"How long have I been out, Doc?" Drake asks his physician.

"Two long weeks." The doctor replied.

"Two weeks?! Shit! How many more people were attacked by the Krarg?!" Drake asks as he looks at the president. He shakes his head no.

"We don't know the exact numbers, but I'll tell you this, it's too many."

"Your skin was partially healed when we got you. Why is that?" The Doctor asks him.

"Oh. It's an old technique my Great Grandpa passed down. I metabolize my wounds, heightening how fast the healing process goes. But it can only do so much, and put a significant drain on my energy level when I do it." He frowns as he speaks his words.

"Well what you did with your arm was only a quick fix. We've restored it to normal, but I want you to stay the night here before you do anything else." The doctor tells him.

"But I've got people to help!" Drake argues.

"And you want to give your best to these people don't you? Your Dad would. So would your grandfather, and even your great. Drake, stay here." The doctor tells him. Drake sighs in frustration.

"Fine."

"All right Drake, we'll go see if we can get something out of Strika. We'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest." The president tells him as he pats Drake's arm in reassurance.

"Yeah." He looks down the end of his bed. The doctor and president leave, leaving both the nurse and Drake in the room. Drake grabs the remote for the room's television. He turns it on and places the channel on the news. "Wonder if they've got anything on about the Krarg?" The nurse just looks at him curiously and then at the TV.

"There it is…" Drake says as he finds a news station. They were following the Krarg from a high altitude helicopter, zooming in on the purple monster and tracking it.

"Well, here we have the deadly purple monster terrorizing Kanto. Who knows where it may go next. Hoenn is the closest continent here, and some higher up officials are beginning to fear that it may come to us next." Drake tenses up again. "But as we all know, Drake, the descendant of the Hero Legacy, failed in his fight against the monster." Drake gulps as he hears these words. He knew they were true, and he was embarrassed.

"With the world's most powerful being out of the way, is there any hope for our planet? Some experts believe that if Kevin or his son Stanley were here, they'd know exactly what to do." Drake's jaw drops. "But instead, we have the great grandson who couldn't even take care of this monstrosity. Instead, we have a young man who failed at his first attempt at stopping a being that rivaled his own power. Instead, we are all left to wonder whether we will all really make it out ali-KZZT!" Drake hurls the remote at the television, shorting it out. It falls off of its stand and lands on the ground, shattering. The nurse leaps up, unsure what to do.

"Ugh…" He winces, realizing he just scared her. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to make you afraid like that." He says as he looks over at his nurse with a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm not afraid…" She says as she calmly looks back at Drake. Strangely, she sits back down and smiles nervously back at him. "I'm just… just honored I got to be your nurse. Really, it is an honor." She smiles back at him.

"Yeah, well, that makes one of you. Everyone else always measures me up against my forefathers. They don't think I'm good enough to carry on the legacy."

"Hey… you do. You really do! I mean, you inspired me to become a nurse!" She exclaims.

"What… how?" Drake asks he stares at his nurse.

"Well… I always admired how you helped people no matter what. I wanted to be like that. I would have gone for the doctor level, but there is no way I could ever afford to pay for med-school bills. So I became a nurse instead. And I still get the same joy from it." she says as she continues to smile. Drake returns the smile.

"What's your name?" Drake asks her curiously.

"My name is Julie." Hus nurse replies.

"Well Julie, I'm glad I got to do that for you."

"Me too. Plus now, I can return the favor!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" She grabs a bit of her clothing, nervously tensing up. "About five years ago, you saved me Drake. Do you remember the house fire on North 22nd Street in downtown Viridian City, five years ago. Do you remember?"

"Um…" He says nothing.

"Eheh, it's all right if you don't remember. You've saved thousands of people in your career. But you saved me from the house fire. I was stuck in the basement and you burst in through the ceiling. The flames were all around us, but when I saw you, I knew I was going to be all right. 'Hey, you're going to be just fine, trust me. Now, let's go.' That's what you told me."

"Eheh…" He blushes at his words. "I was eighteen at the time. It was all I could come up with." He laughs at his words.

"Yeah but then you picked me up and we flew out through the hole you made. A few moments later, the fire hit the gas lines in the basement and boom, no more house. You got me out of there just in time." She says with a smile.

"I wish everyone else saw me like you do… I really _am_ that person. But those stupid people try comparing me to someone who I'm not!" Drake points at the broken television.

"Look… those people are the one's who are stupid. Don't turn into something that _they_ want you to be. I… I like you…" Julie says as she blushes. "J-just the way you are. Eheheh. WE all do. You inspire more people than you know. " She smiles nervously. "Those guys are just trying to break down every detail that you are, when they're so focused on fine details they don't look at the whole picture. So they are missing the good stuff." She says nervously. Her heart is going pitter-pat through her chest as she speaks.

"Wow… thanks Julie." Drake says as he smiles.

"D-don't mention it. Eheh." She smiles back with a bit of blush on her face.

The following day, Drake is at Strika's cell, staring at him. "Kevin used to do the exact same thing. He'd stare at me, probably wondering what goes on in my mind."

"I'm NOT Kevin. Now tell me how I can stop this Krarg thing." Drake says to Strika through the glass.

"The Krarg is pure death, Drake. He is the living embodiment of death. He's a grim reaper. While he is not like Obelisk, he _is_ an agent of his."

"How do I kill this thing then?" Drake orders.

"That's for me to know and you to kill yourself trying to figure out. But I'll give you a clue. The Krarg is made out of DEATH crystals. That's how it kills everything. I just brought the spirit of death to the crystals so that the creature would be animated."

"Death crystals hm…?" Drake says as he ponders. "I think there is someone who I can go see about this problem. Thanks Strika. See you later." Drake says as he flips off Strika, walking away quite proudly. He teleports outside of the building and reappears over the city. "Well Gramps, thanks for your contacts. I need to go have a chat with your old buddy, Chi."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Life and Death

Chapter 6 – Life and Death

"So, you're the guy who took over Silpheed's position?" Drake says. He is in a large laboratory in the bowels of the Viridian Capitol building. "Don't you get lonely down here by yourself?"

"I manage." The scientist in a white lab coat tells him. He had salt and pepper hair and brown eyes with a pair of small-framed glasses on his face. He was a slightly large man as he eyed Drake curiously.

"Look, Dr. Guff, I need those old portal pills that will take me into another dimension. You guys still have those?" Drake asks him. Dr. Guff just looks at him lazily.

"No… we don't have those anymore." Drake's jaw drops.

"Wh-what? But… why wouldn't we?" Drake asks nervously. "I need to get to the universe where Kevin met Chi! That guy has got to still be alive. He was like a thousand when Kevin met him."

"And… a man is a thousand years old… and he's still alive. No." Dr. Guff tells him as he walks away. "But… I do have another thing that can help you out. We had to get them all to keep them out of the wrong hands." Dr. Guff turns around and heads into a cabinet. "Most people think they don't exist anymore, but that's only because _we_ have them all." He pulls out a tray with seven glowing orbs in them. Each orb has a small dark orange star on it, increasing from one to seven for each orb.

"Those… those are…" Drake's eyes widen and sparkle. "Those are the Dragonballs!"

"You got it. Remember, you can only summon Slifer if you have a pure heart. The password is Arise Dragon. Also, when you're done, they will scatter across the planet. It'll be your job to find them once this is all over. Okay?"

"Wow, yeah, um, okay. I can do that." He takes the tray in his arms.

"And go somewhere wide open! Slifer is big." Dr. Guff tells him.

"All right. Thanks!" He teleports out of sight using Instant Transmission.

"Uhhh-huh. This can only end well…" He crosses his arms and shrugs.

Outside, Drake dumps the balls out onto the ground. He is hundreds of miles away from any city. "All right… let's see if this works." His heart races. "Okay… Kevin's done this once before… so can I. Pure heart… pure heart…" He chants to himself. "I need to do this to save these people. Okay…" He takes a deep breath and exhales. "ARISE DRAGON!" He throws his arms to the sky, closing his eyes, unsure of what will happen. He waits a few minutes. Nothing happens.

"Dammit… I guess I don't have the pure heart needed to do this…" He turns his back and looks up at the sky. It begins to darken, turning completely black, but not having any stars in the sky. "What in the…?" Lightning crackles all around him in the sky. Finally, a single bolt of lightning cracks down from the sky. Drake jumps back in fear, unsure of what's going on. The bolt hits the Dragonballs, causing them to hover into the sky slightly. A yellow burst of light flashes from them, followed by a yellow beam of energy shooting towards the sky.

"Holy…!" His eyes widen as he watches the events unfold in front of him. The beam turns to the left, then right, and begins to zigzag all over the sky. It finally curves towards Drake. In the middle of the beam, two large wings form out the side, casting a massive shadow on the field Drake stood in. As the yellow glow fades, Slifer the Sky Dragon takes shape. His gray underbelly forms as his red scales on his body form. His massive head with two mouths form and at once, the dragon releases a massive roar.

"_You who have collected the seven Dragonballs… what is your wish?_" Slifer's voice bellows as hot air blasts out from his mouth.

"Um… oh my God…" Drake says as he looks at the massive dragon before him.

"_I recognize that uniform. Oh Hero... how may I be of service to you?_" Slifer asks him.

"H-Hero? You… I'm not Kevin…!" Drake tells him.

"_But you __are__ his descendant. You carry the legacy he established so long ago. Your name would be…?_" Slifer questions the new Hero.

"Drake… my name is Drake!" Drake tells him.

"_Excellent to hear. Drake, because you carry the Hero Legacy, you would have not summoned me were there not a problem. Tell me the situation._" Slifer asks.

"Slifer... I'm… I'm kinda… new to the Hero business. I've been the guy who stops robbers and such. I've never had to deal with a true threat before like any of the other Heroes before me. There's a monster… it's called the Krarg."

"_Ahhh, the Krarg. It's a manifestation of Death. It's a physical Grim Reaper. The Krarg is here in the world?_"

"Yeah… it's here. I fought it, and I lost. I used all my energy on that thing in one shot before and I still lost to it. It's over in Kanto now, killing everything it touches." Drake explains. He even uses his hands to explain the story.

"_Yes. The Krarg is made up of Death Crystals. That's why it kills everything it touches._"

"I transformed into a Super Saiyan and a Super Saiyan 2. Each time I transformed, I took less and less damage from it, but it still killed the cells on my body."

"_Yes, that's because you fill yourself with life energy, and it counters the death. You need to parallel the death crystal effects with your own life energy. This is where the Life Crystals come in. This universe does not have any Life Crystals left._"

"Yeah… I need to go to another universe to find a man named Chi who trained my Great Grandfather."

"_Then your wish is granted. Good luck, Drake._" His yellow eyes glow and open a portal with green flames around the sides in front of Drake. "_My work is done here. Farewell!_" In a flash of light, the Dragonballs reappear and fly off in seven different directions, scattering off over the world.

"All right, let's do this." He takes a step into the portal. In a few moments, he appears out the other side. Before him, he sees a lush green field. Forests are out before him and he sees a perfectly clear sky. "Wow… what a beautiful world."

"Kevin?" A voice says behind him. Drake turns around and sees a short old man with a wide smile on his face looking up at him.

"Um... no, I'm Drake. Kevin was my Great Grandfather."

"Ohhh, I see. Well excellent! Welcome to my world! I am Chi. Are you visiting to freshen up on a personal history lesson, or…"

"You're Chi?! Chi, I need some help. My world is in danger!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Life Crystals

"Oh dear. That does seem to be quite the stressful situation." Chi says. He and Drake are both sitting on separate rocks, conversing about Drake's problem. "But these Life Crystals you speak of… how did you know about them again?"

"I summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon from the Dragonballs. After I told him about the Death Crystals, he said that your world may have Life Crystals." Drake explains to him. "How do they work?"

"Life Crystals will fill you up with Life Energy. These crystals are extremely powerful. And for you, they may even take your Saiyan powers further than anywhere else." Chi tells him with his signature smile. "The only problem is, can your body handle it?"

"What do you mean?" Drake slowly asks him.

"It may take you to the same level Kevin. If you use these crystals, you may reach Super Saiyan 3." Drake's eyes widen and he smiles. "Don't be so overjoyed. Super Saiyan 3 puts an enormous strain on the body, one like you've never experienced before. Even _with_ the training he got here to master his energy consumption as a Super Saiyan 3, he still had a massive level of strain and could prolong his fighting time by a mere three extra hours." Drake's smile vanishes as he listens to Chi's words. "Kevin was the first to visit me. After that, he brought his son and grandson here when he was older. Each generation just as heroic as the previous. And you say you're Kevin's Great Grandson…?" Drake is still silent. Was he about to turn him down? Was he not good enough still? "And it's because of that, I'm confident you can do this. Come. Follow me."

"Wha… okay." The two leave their rocks and follow Chi to his old hut.

"Your Great Grandfather trained here too. See that pond over there as well? When he mastered his energy down to the atom, that's where he had to concentrate. Haha, you wouldn't believe how many times he fell in that pond putting all his energy into one atom."

"Really? That's amazing!" Drake replies. "You're kidding me?! What kind of training was it?" He thinks to himself. As they enter the house, Chi approaches a small pedestal with a gray sheet over it. There appears to be a white light trying to come through the sheet. Chi removes it, illuminating the entire hut. "Whoa…!" Before them glows about a foot long crystal that glowed white light. Chi removes it and walks over to Drake with it.

"This is the Life Crystal. It has supplied me with my life for over 850 years."

"What!? You're _that_ old?!" Drake exclaims. "Oh! Damn, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that." Drake immediately apologizes.

"It's all right. Even I'm surprised with my age. With all my energy controlling abilities and this crystal refueling me, it's no wonder I've been kept alive so long." Chi says. "Here, take it." He hands Drake the crystal.

"Okay, how do I use this thing?" Drake asks as he begins to examine the crystal from multiple angles.

"Oh you know, just hold onto it and do that Super Saiyan thing you guys do so well. You'll naturally absorb the power on your own."

"So wait, what happens to you if I take this Life Crystal for you?"

"I will die."

"What?!" Suddenly Drake feels cold all over. "But… but you've helped out all the past generation! If I take this from you, I'd pretty much be killing you! I can't do that to the man that has helped my family out so much!" Drake exclaims.

"Drake, you need to understand. As a Hero, you _do_ need to make sacrifices, am I right…?" Drake's head drops. "It's not easy, is it?"

"No…" Drake shakes his head.

"Drake, I am already beyond old. I am ancient. Thanks to my training, I'll be able to press on for another 25 years or so. But, I've been thinking about it myself and it is time." Chi says with his traditional smile.

"Okay… thank you Chi." Drake says with a bow.

"Now, let's get you back to your universe." Chi says as he holds his right arm out. He creates a black portal with green flames coming out from it. Drake thanks Chi once more and heads into the portal. When he comes out the other side, he appears just where he previously left.

"Right, now to find the Krarg." He closes his eyes and concentrates on the energy the Krarg gave off. "Whoa, it's in Fuchsia City already?! This can't be good." He places his index and middle finger on his forehead and performs the Instant Transmission technique.

In another moment, he appears in Fuchsia City. The entire city is a ghost town. Tall buildings and street corners that are usually bustling are dead and empty. "I sure hope they were able to evacuate this place before the Krarg got anybody…" He follows the energy level of the Krarg and located the monster. It stands in the middle of an intersection, looking around lazily at its surroundings.

"There you are." Drake says as he lands twenty or so feet away from the monster.

"Oog?! Gyrahahaha!" The monster pounds its chest in excitement then hisses at Drake.

"Yeah, you remember me, don't you?" Drake says as he clenches his fists. "But we won't have a repeat of the last time." He holds out the Life Crystal to the Krarg. The Krarg doesn't know, nor does it care what it is. It just continues to hiss at its opponent. "Okay… just turn Super Saiyan he said." He holds the Life Crystal in front of him. The Krarg still doesn't know what is about to happen. In a flash of light, Drake transforms into a Super Saiyan, spiking his hair up and turning his eyes green and his hair gold. His yellow flame aura surrounds his body. In another instant, he ascends to Super Saiyan 2, adding the electrical blue sparks around his body. "Augh… here we g-go!" He says as he feels the power entering his body. "WhooooOOOOOOAAH!" He feels the Life Crystal's energy flood through his arms. His whole body shakes as his power level increases by leaps and bounds. Shockwaves shoot out from his body as he takes on the crystals energy. Slowly, on the inside of his green eyes, he gains a darker green pupil in them. His hair glows brighter gold than ever before and begins to increase in length down to his waist. "AAAAAAAAARRRRHN!" He screams out as gusts of wind blast forth from his body. The Krarg just continues to stare, regardless of small debris hitting its body. Drake's eyebrows then completely vanish off his brow. In a bright flash of white light, he reaches the next level. When the light fades, Drake appears with spiky gold hair down to his waist. He had two sets of bangs hang in front of his face that flapped with his aura. His eyes had their green color but also had a darker green pupil in them as well.

"Oh man…!" Drake says as he looks at his body. "What the…? My voice?" His voice is slightly lower and sounds even stressed. "Okay then. Heh, think you can beat me like before, monster? We'll see how you deal with a Super Saiyan 3!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Oops

"Wow." Drake says, as he is amazed with his new power. He drops the Life Crystal to the ground. "Hmt!" Drake grunted as he presses off the ground, lunging at the purple monster. He feels his new Super Saiyan 3 hair flap behind him as he rushes his opponent. He hurls a fist directly into the monsters face, resulting in a sound that paralleled that of a ricochet. The monster flies through the air, completely unsure of what just happened. Drake pulls his fist back and looks at his knuckles.

"Heh, cool. Looks like these new powers negate the death effects of the Krarg." He looks up in the air as he watches the Krarg fall back down to the ground. "Too bad I didn't have more time with this power. GAH!" He rushes off towards the falling monster. Drake teleports over it as it falls and unleashes a barrage of blue energy blasts on the monster, accelerating the monster even more as it rockets towards the ground, slamming into the hard surface and creating a small crater around the blast area. Drake rushes back down, releasing a shockwave on the impact area to clear the dust. When he lands, he sees the Krarg's legs standing up out of the ground.

"Over already?" He says in his stressed voice. He walks up to the Krarg, grabbing it by its legs and lifting it out of the ground. "Looks dead…"

"GRAH!" The monster bends back and slams its massive arms into Drake's chest.

"UHN!" He feels his rib cage contract and expand back to normal. He takes a few steps backwards. His aura continually flares around him with his yellow energy flame and his blue electrical sparks. The Krarg falls to the ground and quickly gets back up, ramming its shoulder into Drake's side. The Super Saiyan 3 falls backwards onto the ground and rolls. He looks back up to see the Krarg coming at him once more. He watches as the monster pulls its three-fingered fist back, aiming for Drake's head. Without a moment to lose, Drake dodges left, letting the first punch pass over his shoulder. The two erupt into a massive fist flurry, sending punches and kicks at one another faster than machine gun fire.

"You won't beat me this time you disgusting monster!" Drake says as he slams a kick across the Krarg's face. "Come here!" He teleports over the monster and grabs it, wrapping his arms around it, clutching it with an iron grip. "My body doesn't deteriorate anymore when I touch you."

"Oog?" The monster looks at him stupidly.

"Which means, I can do THIS now!" His electrical sparks pick up in frequency. In a blue flash of light, he sends his electricity through the monster's body, zapping the monster with full force.

"GYAHYAHYAHYAH!" The monster squirms in Drake's grasp as it tries to break free.

"Rhn… HRRRAAAAAAHHH!" Drake screams. His aura kicks on into full gear. His strength increases to new planes for him as he continues to power up. His grip tightens, and tightens, and tightens until he begins to hear a cracking noise.

"ARRRRRRHN!" The monster yells out in agony.

"KAHH!" Drake screams as he squeezes one final time. The Krarg's entire body cracks him half in his grasp. "I'll blast you apart so much that you'll never regenerate!" He hurls both pieces into the sky, towards the setting sun. In a fraction of a second, both pieces of the monster break through the sound barrier with ease. They pass up through the atmosphere and begin reentry into the planet.

Back in Kanto. "I still see you!" Drake yells as he clasps his wrists together and pulls them behind his back. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" He unleashes a massive blue beam of energy in the direction of the Krarg. In a few moments, the blue energy beam approaches the two disintegrated pieces of the Krarg. They completely envelop them, setting them ablaze as his Kamehameha consumes them. "Take that… Heh." Drake smirks at his handiwork. He looks over behind him to see the glowing Life Crystal. He heads over and picks it up, holding it in his hands. "Thank you, Chi. Hm?" He feels a buzz in his pocket. He pulls out his phone and answers it, as a Super Saiyan 3. "Hello?"

"Drake! Is that you?!" The voice says on the other end.

"Yes, Mr. President? Glad you called!" Drake says with a smile.

"What's wrong with your voice?" He asks.

"Oh, it's just a side effect of becoming a Super Saiyan 3." He tells him.

"Okay that's all fine and dandy but, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I-I'm in Kanto! I just beat the Krarg!"

"No you didn't! It's here! You didn't _throw_ it over here did you?! It just fell out of the sky!"

"Shit." Drake says as he hangs up the phone, wincing his eyes shut. He immediately uses Instant Transmission back to Viridian City. He sees a crater in the middle of the city at an intersection. Out crawls the Krarg, as if nothing had happened to it. "You're kidding me!!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Mistakes

"What's it going to take to beat you?!" Drake yells as he throws himself at the Krarg, ramming it with his shoulder. He spins around, kicking the monster in the back of its head. He spins once more, appearing in front of his enemy, charging up a shot of yellow energy and exploding it in front of the monster's abdominal region. As the smoke clears, Drake takes several steps back and looks around. "Heh… heh… heh…" He looks around at his surroundings, they weren't good. The Krarg was now in the heart of Viridian City. People are scrambling everywhere, trying to get away from the monster and Super Saiyan 3 Drake.

"Oooo!" The Krarg pounds its chest as the smoke fades.

"Dammit…" Drake turns his head to the left and winces. "I can feel my energy fading already. I guess Chi was right when he said Super Saiyan 3 drains a lot of energy. I'll need to find a way to finish this up fast…" He looks back over at the crowd of people. "Everyone, you've got to get out of here! This is dangerous!" He looks above his head to see a helicopter hovering over the battle scene. "The news…"

"Ragagag!" The Krarg yells as it rushes Drake. Drake turns to look back at the monster, being too slow to react as the purple monster slams a fist across his face, sending the Super Saiyan 3 flipping backwards into the air and down the street.

"Gnah!" He spreads his arms and legs out, shooting out a small shockwave to stop himself from flying back anymore. "Ow…" He grunts. He looks back to see the Krarg hopping towards him, leaving small craters in the pavement when he landed. "Huh? Oh no." He looks at the building behind him. It's the hospital where he recuperated.

"OOOO!" The Krarg leaps into the air at Drake. As he lunges towards the Super Saiyan 3, the Krarg's right arm extends into a long purple sword-arm with what looked like an _extremely_ sharp blade for an arm. "WHOO!" The Krarg swipes at Drake horizontally, releasing a razor-sharp cutting energy wave towards Drake. As it approaches the Super Saiyan 3, the wave expands in size to a greater and greater width.

"Oh no…!" Drake says in shock. He pulls his arms back and thrusts them forward. "HYAAAAAHHH!" He shouts as he releases a shockwave of his own forward to intercept the blade wave. They slam together, but Drake isn't strong enough. The blade wave cuts through his energy wave and slams into his body, hurling him into the hospital building.

"Oog… dammit." Drake says as he shakes his head. He looks around and sees the entire floor he was on had a huge slash opening across the entire face of the building. Wind blew around papers and blasted other patients in the building. The Krarg leaps up into the floor Drake was on and heads towards the Super Saiyan 3.

"DRAKE!" A familiar female voice shrieks. "I-I'm stuck!" Julie shouts at him.

"Julie!" He shouts as he sees her pinned beneath a piece of concrete. He turns back to see the Krarg. "Grrn… HAHHHH!" He throws his arm forward and fires a massive shockwave out from his hand, slamming the purple behemoth as hard as he could, launching it off the floor to the streets below. In a nanosecond, Drake rushes to Julie's aid and pulls the slab off of her. "Are you okay?" Drake says as he helps her up.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She tells him. Her body has a few scuffmarks on it as well as a small cut on her cheek that dripped a bit of blood. "What's happened to you?"

"I'm a Super Saiyan 3, for now." He says with a frown. "Heh, a lot of good it's doing me. Whatever I throw at that thing, it just keeps getting back up! I'm running out of ideas." He says as he throws his arms out in frustration., quickly pacing, trying to come up with a new plan.

"How did that monster get to Viridian City?"

"I… may have ACCIDENTALY thrown it over here from Kanto. I'm sorry. I messed up. I just can't get any of this right."

"Don't talk like that! There's always a way. I believe in you, and so does the rest of the world. Come on, you're the Hero! You can do this!"

"As much as I want your worlds to help, they don't really do a whole lot…"

"I know… but still, everyone in the past has always had faith in you guys and this situation isn't any different. It'll come to you, I just know it will."

"Yeah… well." He walks to the opening of the gash in the building and looks down to see the Krarg looking around. Fortunately, the city had been evacuated by now. "Look, stay here. Don't go downstairs or else the Krarg may get you and I… I could never forgive myself if that happened to you."

"Drake…?" Julie asks him, unsure what he meant.

"Just w-wait here." He stammers in his toned voice. "I'll be back for you when I'm done." He uses Instant Transmission and reappears in front of the monster. "I guess I'll just have to try harder…" His face turns to a cold expression growl-like look. "If a Kamehameha wont do the trick, how about blunt TRAUMA!" He says as he rushes the monster, kneeing it in its face and sending it into the floor. The monster flips up and over and stands. Drake rushes the monster and grabs hold of it once more. A shockwave flies out from beneath him, flattening the pavement they stood upon in a burst of energy. Drake takes off into the air, climbing in altitude as Drake flies higher and higher.

"KRARG!" The monster yells.

"What?! Was that a yell or did you just speak?! ARH!" Drake is surprised when he hears the monster say its own name, resulting in a loosening of his grip and the Krarg smashing its elbow into the Super Saiyan's face. The Krarg holds Drake out by the throat as they continue to climb. The monster holds its arm out and unleashes a barrage of its Death Spines into Drake's gut. "ARNRNRNRN!" The spines hit him like bullets but do not penetrate his skin. "Nnk… this should… do it!" He stops climbing in altitude and pulls both feet back, slamming them hard into the Krarg's shoulders. Drake grabs the monster by the arm holding him by the throat and unleashes a yellow energy bomb on the monster's arm, breaking it off. They both begin to fall now back down to the Earth below, awaiting for the forces of gravity to do their work.

Drake hurls the arm back at the Krarg who catches it, only after it bounces off its face and reattaches it. Drake tries to go in for a few more hits with his fists, but the Krarg grabs his arms and hurls Drake down towards the ground even faster than before. "AHHH!" Drake cries as he plummets towards the ground. He quickly flips over and lands down on the ground, only after creating a crater in the pavement dozens of feet deep. He looks up to see the Krarg coming at him. "Oh…!" BOOM! The monster slams into the Super Saiyan 3, plummeting them even further below the surface.

The two fall through their crater, deeper and deeper into the Earth's crust when they finally reach an opening and land. Drake slowly makes his way up, unable to see where he was. "UGH!" The Krarg slams a fist across his face, landing on a perfectly smooth surface. He opens his eyes and sees before him, his Grandfather's nemesis staring at him with a smile that would make The Joker jealous.

"I told you." Strika's machine tells him.

"Shut- AGH!" Drake says as the monster through the dust slams him again.

"I told your Great Grandfather over a hundred and twenty years ago that his legacy would end." His voice cackles through the speakers.

"I said shut up!" Drake yells, only to be slammed once more by his enemy.

"So how does it feel to be on the losing side?" Strika asks him.

"I WON'T LOOOSE!!" He shouts out, releasing a shockwave of energy around him. The force flattens everything around. His aura bursts on around him. That wasn't smart, he just burnt off a good amount of energy with that. But he needed it. Time is running out. He can see clearly now in front of him, and what he sees is the Krarg imprinted into the concrete walls of the jail cell behind Strika, breaking through the supposedly impenetrable glass.

"I'm… free…" Strika says as he sees his glass wall shattered before him. "Krarg! Release me from these machines!" Strika orders his monster.

"Ooog… goo… Rrrn… RAHHHH!!" The Krarg screams in anger. Strika is still immobilized. He cannot turn around to see what will happen. The monster pulls itself out of the wall and hurls its arms back.

"Oh no…!" Drake says as his eyes widen. The monster charges at Drake, running right through Strika, punching its former master in the back of the head, shattering the devices he was hooked up to and hurling Strika into Drake's arms.

"Uhn… guh… what… happened?! What's… wrong with me?!" Strika looks at his hand in fear, watching as his skin begins to whither. "Saiyan! Hero, you've got to save me! SAVE MEEE!" Strika exclaims in terror."

"I… can't do anything! You know what happens when that thing touches you! You die!" Drake feels his heart pick up its pace. His family's long time enemy is dying n his arms, so why does he feel sorry for him?

"S-Some Hero you turned out… t-to be! You c-can't even save one life." Strika begins to lose strength as a smile creeps across his face.

Drake's face turns serious as he looks at the quickly aging foe. "You're even worse. You can't even save your _own_." Drake tells him. His enemy's eyes scream shock as his mouth hangs agape. "Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy has been your undoing. Not me."

"Agh… ahh-ha…" The Krarg stares over at the two, hyperventilating as it stares at the two.

"I may not be a perfect Hero, but I _am_ someone who will own up to his mistakes, unlike you, and your beast." Drake tells him.

"How… could… you…?" Strika begins to lose even more strength as his body withers to that of an extremely old man.

"How could _you…_?" Drake says in return.

"Ack… kkkk, gahhhh…" Strika utters as his body falls limp and hangs in Drake's arms. In a matter of moments, his body turns hard and crumbles in his arms.

"Now I have to clean up after your mistakes." Drake says as the remnants of Strika's body are cast into the rest of the dust on the floor.

"RAHHHHH!" The Krarg yells as it throws its arms into the ground, slamming them down hard. It rushes Drake and clasps its hands together, slamming them hard into Drake's chin, rocketing the Super Saiyan 3 back up through the hole they fell through.

"Guhn!" Drake grunts as he rolls onto the ground on the surface and into a puddle of water created by a broken fire hydrant. "Uhn… damn…" He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the stars he saw in front of him. He looks up and sees the hospital building with the huge gash across it. He can see Julie standing, looking out at him. Thanks to his Super Saiyan powers, he can clearly see she has her hand over her mouth.

"What's she…?" He stands up and sees his reflection in the pool of water. "Oh no…!" He touches his face and looks down at his body. "I'm not a Super Saiyan 3 anymore!" He leaps up and looks around. He can hear the Krarg leaping around in the massive hole, making its way to the surface to hunt down Drake. "I'm down to a 2! This isn't good! The Krarg can kill my body now!" Boom! Just as he says it, the purple behemoth leaps out from the hole and lands in front of Drake.

"HRRRRR!" The monster hovers over him, growling at him like an angry wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Redefining

"Hi… nice day. GAGH!" Drake says sarcastically, only to be rewarded with the Krarg kicking him in the side, sending him rolling along down the pavement. Fortunately, the monster didn't hit any of his skin, but his uniform deteriorated quite a bit. "Okay… that one hurt." He says as he slowly stands. "This… ought to be interesting. Come on Drake, what are you going to do here?!" He keeps trying to think of a new plan. Nothing is coming to his mind. He looks above him, only to find the helicopter recording the entire thing. "I hate you guys." He shakes his head while getting out a little chuckle. He looks back down to find the Krarg, hissing in his face and drooling in front of him.

"ROWR!" The monster yells at him, slamming Drake in the arm with its right arm, sending the Super Saiyan 2 rolling across the ground.

"AHHHGH!" He skids along the ground and feels the full force of what just happened. I can't move my arrrrm!" He cries. Tears begin to stream out of his eyes. "Why couldn't I do this?!" The Krarg walks over to him, causing small rumbles in the ground as it approaches Drake. It picks him up by the back of his shirt and holds him to the sky. The sun is shining down on the unfortunately unpleasant area. The sky is perfectly clear. This shouldn't be happening on a day like today.

The Krarg growls once more and hurls Drake across the pavement once more, this time, he slams into a wall of a building, causing a large slab of bricks to fall on top of him and the Life Crystal to pop out from his shirt. "ARRRGH!" The Super Saiyan 2 screams in agony. His left hand shakes as he moves the bricks off of his left knee, one by one, revealing a completely broken and bloody leg before him. "Ah… ha…ha…ha!" Panic starts to set in. "HLAAHHHHHHH! FIX IT! FIX IT! FIX IT!" He chants in his agony filled voice. "Metabolize! Metabolize!" His heart races faster than a dragster. His aura grows darker around his wounded area as he tries to metabolize his broken limbs and wounds. All over his body were various cuts and bruises, along with several streams of blood that dripped down his face. In a flash of light, his aura completely vanishes, his body reverting back to normal, with hardly any of his wounds healed. "…I'm… out of power…" Tears stream down even faster than before.

"WHY?!" He screams out. He looks up at the helicopter that is recording every thing that happens. "**WHY?!** I tried so hard!" He cries, completely blown away by what's going on. "Grandpa! Dad! Kevin! I'm stuck!" He screams to the sky. "I don't know what to do!" He drops his head. He can feel the Krarg approach him through the small rumbles in the ground. He looks up at the hospital. He can still see Julie's outline. More tears stream down his face. He sees a bright light hit his eye. Was the sun reflecting off his tears? No, the sun was reflecting off the Life Crystal. It catches his attention and he picks up the long crystal. "I… don't even have the power to draw energy from this crystal anymore…" Suddenly a large shadow looms over Drake's body. It's the Krarg's.

"Rrrr." It snorts at him. The monster looks at its arm and forms the familiar blade it had earlier. "RRROOAR!"

"NOOOO!" The monster lunges to end Drake's life. Drake leans forward, barely letting the blade pass over his shoulder. He takes the Life Crystal and stabs it into the stomach of the Krarg. The monster immediately jolts upright and staggers left and right. It looks down at the crystal and is unable to pull it out.

"Oog… grahhgh! ACCCCCHHHHHHH!" It screams out. White light flies out from its mouth and eyes. In a bright white flash of light, the monster explodes, sending splinters of it all over the area and a small mushroom cloud into the air.

"Ahaugh! Ahaugh!" Drake coughs as he looks around at the tiny pieces of Krarg that went everywhere. He looks at a larger piece and stares at it. It looses its pigmentation of purple and changes to gray. This time, the pieces don't move. "I… did it? I did it! I DID IT!" He shouts with joy. "Augh… Ow…" He pushes up off of the wall he leaned up against and slowly stands. "Awwwwgh!" His broken arm and leg kick decide to kick in the full pain receptors. He staggers up and away from the wall. "Aha… agh… nnn!" Every step he takes he feels his overwhelming pain consume him. Sweat beads down his forehead as he fights it all just. As a result, his body is shaking, not from shivering, but from the immense pain that sent waves through his body. As he walks, he leaves behind a trail of blood on the ground from his wounds.

He looks to the sky and sees two helicopters land. One was a medical chopper, the other was the news chopper. The minute the medical chopper hits the ground, out pop two paramedics ready to assist Drake. They wheel him over a gurney and they move to help him up. "I've got it... NNNNF!" He heaves himself up onto the gurney. Now, the newsman comes over to him with a microphone.

"DRAKE! You've defeated the Krarg monster! How do you feel?!" The man asks him, holding the microphone out towards the Hero.

"I know you. You're the… one who does… all the programs about me on the news." Drake weakly says.

"That's me! So tell me how you feel." The man eagerly waits.

Without a second thought, Drake reaches for the microphone, crushes it with what little strength he has left and throws it onto the ground. "Right now, it feels like my arm and leg are broken! It feels like it FUCKING KILLS!" The news anchors face is shocked to hear this but smirks at the same time.

"You'll go down for saying something like that, Hero." The man continues to grin.

"Well, don't quote me on anything I've said, but I _really_ don't care. And if you say anything on the news or to anyone about this, I'll sue you for it for not having my permission to use my words on the television or anywhere else for that matter! Yeah, I can solve problems without fighting too. See you later, jerk." The paramedics smile as they load Drake up into the helicopter, leaving the news anchor behind in the debris.

The following day, reconstruction began on Viridian City. The city was putting reconstruction into full gear. Drake however, was inside the hospital healing back up to normal. "I can't believe how fast they got on with the reconstruction." Drake says as he looks out his hospital room's window.

"I know. But you know this city, we never sleep." Julie replies back to him. The two had been conversing for a while in his room. Drake still needed plenty more time to rest and heal his broken arm and leg. His leg was wrapped in a cast and his arm in a sling along with a small bandage over his left eye. "I'm just glad you're doing okay now."

"You kidding? Look at me, this is hardly okay." He jokes with her

"You had me worried when I watched all that happen from the hospital. I thought… you know…"

"I do. But I guess things didn't turn out that way. Maybe now people will realize I _can_ handle the legacy. But damn! I had no _clue_ it would hurt _this_ much!" He groans as he tries to deal with his pain.

"They do, and yeah, I guess it does come with a price." Julie says reluctantly.

"Yeah, but there isn't anything else I'd rather be doing though." He says with a smile. He reaches his hand over and he holds Julies hand in his. The two smile at one another and then look to the doorway to their room, seeing it open and the president walk in.

"How are you feeling, Drake?" The president asks him.

"I could be better, but I'll be fine in a few weeks." Drake tells him.

"Always good to hear." He pulls up a chair and sits down beside him. "You did an amazing thing yesterday. On behalf of everyone who ever misjudged you, we're sorry. We should have had more faith in you." The president says as a sympathetic look falls across his face.

"It's fine. Really, at the end of the day, in my line of work, all I care that people know is that I save lives." Drake says with confidence.

"Yeah, well, we have one thing to deliver to you… It's from Strika."

"But he's dead… for real this time. The Krarg touched him and he crumbled to dust in my arms. How can he have anything for me?" Drake asks. Julie places his other hand on Drake's, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Here." The president gives him an envelope. He gets up and heads for the door. "Thank you Drake, from all of us. We won't take you for granted again, I promise that." He leaves the room, leaving the unopened envelope lying on Drake's lap. He uses his free hand to open the envelope and pulls out a letter. "It says that it was transcribed from Strika's behavior machine. It was the last thing the machine recorded that went through his mind."

Dear Drake, no doubt your scars have healed by now, your physical scars. Anyway. I hope that my mental scars I left give you nightmares for the rest of your life and problems for your family and future generations. Never forget WHO gave you the best of those scars; our scars have the way to remind us that the past was once real, not just a dream. Speaking of which...do you dream much? You are always in my thoughts just like Kevin and May were. I have gone for now...but I be back but WHEN? I'll just let that little mystery keep you and your descendants awake at night. Signed, Bradwell Strika.

Drake folds up the letter and places it back into the envelope. He throws it into the air and fires a miniscule yellow energy blast at it, incinerating the paper on contact. He looks back at Julie who's face is full of fear. "He's wrong you know. He's been wrong his entire life. Life is full of unexpected surprises, and when they happen, I'll be ready for them." He holds Julie's hand once more in reassurance. "Strika is gone, forever." Drake tells her. "I don't know if you still want to be with me after hearing that… but I'd definitely like to give us a try… if you can accept the risk?"

And so like many women before him, Julie looks into Drake's eyes and takes a deep sigh. She pulls her head back and straightens her hair, taking off her nurse's hat and placing it on the table next to him, readjusting herself after hearing the words. _But_, unlike the women before who have run away, she tightens her grip on Drake's hand. "_You_ won't be ready, _we_ will." She says to him.

"Awesome." Drake tells her.

"You just need to worry about getting better. Until then, you're under MY care, understand?" She playfully says back to him.

"Yes ma'am." He plays along.

"Now tell me, how do you feel now that you've lived up to the legacy?"

"We can have that legacy all we want, and I WILL respect it. But now, I would rather be known as Drake, rather than the Fourth Hero. I _am _part of a Legacy, but I am my _own_ Hero as well, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The End

"Where else would you rather be then right here, right now?" – Marv Levy


End file.
